tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of traction engine manufacturers in North America
North America Key: '~' indicates a manufacturer for whom no known products survive. * Advance Thresher Co.– later merged with the M. Rumely Co. to create Advance-Rumely Thresher Co. * Advance-Rumely Thresher Co. * ~Althaus Ewing & Co. * ~American Engine Co. * American-Abell Engine & Thresher Co. * Ames Iron Works * ~Atlas Engine Works * Aultman Co. * Aultman-Taylor Machinery Co. * Avery Power Machinery Co. * Baker, A.D. Co. * Best Manufacturing Company (merged with Holt to form Caterpillar) * Birdsall Engine Co. * Blumentritt Co. * Buffalo-Pitts Steam Roller Co. * ~Byron, Jackson Machine Works * Case, J.I. Co. * Colean Mfg. Co. * C & G Cooper & Co's. * Crowel Mfg. Co. * ~D. June & Co. * ~Davidson & Rutledge * Farquhar, A.B. Co. * Fishkill Landing Machine Co. (New York Steam Engine Association) * Frick & Co. * Gaar Scott & Co. * Geiser – makers of the Peerless line of steam tractors, later bought out by Emerson-Brantingham * ~George W. Morris * ~George Page & Co. * George White & Sons Co. Ltd., London and Brandon, Canada. ( Photo of a George White engine in the UK ) * Greyhound, Banting Mfg. Co. * Groton, Charles Perrige & Co. * ~Hagerstown Steam Engine & Machine Co. * ~Harrisburg Car Mfg. Co. * Harrison Machine Works (Jumbo) * Heilman Machine Works * ~Holt Manufacturing Company (merged with Best to became Caterpillar Inc.) * ~Hooven, Owens &Rentscler Co. * Huber Manufacturing Co. * Illinois Thresher Co. * ~Jacob Price * ~James Means & Co. * John Goodison Thresher Co. Ltd. * ~J.M. Ross & Sons * Keck-Gonnerman Co. * O.S. Kelly Co. * Kitten, Ferdinand Foundry Co. * ~Koppes W.M. & Co. * Lang & Button Co. * Lansing Iron Works Co. * Leader, Marion Mfg. Co. * MacDonald Thresher Co., Stratford, Ontario, Canada * McNamer Co., Newark, Ohio * ~Merritt & Kellogg, Battle Creek, Michigan * ~Messinger Mfg. Co., Tatamy, Pennsylvania * Minneapolis Threshing Machine Co., Hopkins, Minn. * ~Morningstar Mfg. Co. (Napoleon), Napoleon, Ohio * ~Muncy Traction Engine Co., Muncy, Pennsylvania * New-Giant, Northwest Thresher Co., Stillwater, Minn. * New Hamburg Mfg. Co. Ltd., New Hamburg, Ontario, Canada * Nicholas & Shepard Co., Battle Creek, Michigan * ~Ohio Engine & Thresher Co., Upper Sandusky, Ohio * ~Owens, Lane & Duyer Co., Hamilton, Ohio * Peerless, Geiser Mfg. Co., Waynesboro, Pennsylvania * Peterson N. C. & Sons, Sarnia, Ontario, Canada * Port Huron Engine & Thresher Co., Port Huron, Mich. * Reeves & Co., Columbus, Indiana * ~Remington Co., Woodburn, Oregon * Robert-Bell Engine & Thresher Co., Seaforth, Ontario, Canada * ~Roberts & Dean Co., Sacramento, California * Robinson & Co., Richmond, Indiana * M Rumley Co., LaPorte, Indiana – later merged with the Advance Thresher Co. to create Advance-Rumely Thresher Co. * Russell & Co., Massillon, Ohio * ~Ryan & McDonald, Waterloo, New York * Sawyer-Massey & Co. Ltd., Hamilton, Ontario, Canada after merger with Harris to form Massey-Harris later became Massey-Ferguson ) * Scheidler, R. Co., Newark, Ohio * Stevens, A. W. & Son Co., Auburn, New York * Stevens, A. W. Co., Marinette, Wisconsin * Twentieth Century Mfg. Co., Marinette, Wisconsin * ~Union-Iron Works (Walker), Newark, Ohio * Upton Mfg. Co., Port Huron, Michigan * Waterloo Mfg. Co. Ltd., Waterloo, Ontario, Canada later taken over by John Deere & Company * Waterous Engine Works Co. Ltd., Bradford, Ontario, Canada * Watertown Engine Company, Watertown, New York * Westinghouse Co., Schenectady, New York * Wood Brothers Thresher Co., Des Moines, Iowa * Wood, S.W. & Son Co., Clyde, New York * Wood, Taber & Morse Co., Eaton, New York See also * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers for UK & European list * List of steam car manufacturers References / sources Originally based on the list at Wikipedia. traction engine manufacturers in North America Category:Steam machinery manufacturers